Lawson and Rachel Kidnap Caillou and Melt Him Down Into Meat and Get Grounded
At the park, Lawson and Rachel Hart were grumpy about Caillou. Lawson: Man! I hate Caillou! Rachel: Me too! He always tells tales. He's an annoying brat! He even gets his little sister Rosie into trouble with his parents! Lawson: And besides, they whomp! Rachel: Whall shall we do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know, Rachel! Let's call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to melt Caillou down into meat! Rachel: Good idea! Caillou will meet his punishment! Then Lawson picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Lawson: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Lawson! What can I do for you? Lawson: That annoying brat Caillou is the worst boy ever! He always gets his little sister Rosie into trouble with his parents! Rachel and I can't stand him! Neither can our friends! Can you come over here to melt Caillou down into meat! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. Later, Ratchet came up to Lawson and Rachel. Ratchet: Okay Lawson and Rachel, let's go hunt Caillou! Lawson: Yeah! Let's kidnap him and send him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! Rachel: Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Lawson, Rachel and Ratchet went off to find Caillou, and then they found him near his house. Lawson: Hey Caillou! Caillou: Lawson and Rachel, what do you want for me now? Lawson: How dare you get your little sister into trouble with your parents? Rachel: That's it, we're giving you a punishment! And who's behind us?! Caillou: What?! Who's behind you?! Lawson: Phineas T. Ratchet! Caillou: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Lawson and Rachel brought me here to help them and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat for getting your little sister into trouble with your parents! Caillou: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me, Lawson and Rachel are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Lawson: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Rachel: Come with us! Ratchet, Lawson and Rachel picked up Caillou, and carried him around the town. Caillou was kicking and screaming. Caillou: (in Kidaroo voice) RATCHET, LAWSON, RACHEL, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have got your little sister into trouble with your parents for the last time! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Lawson: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet, Lawson and Rachel arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place Caillou on the conveyer belt! Lawson: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet, Lawson and Rachel carried Caillou up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Caillou on the conveyer belt. Lawson : And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Caillou! Rachel: Yeah! Say goodbye, Caillou! Then Caillou was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Caillou: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Lawson: That's right, Choppers! Rachel: Shred him to pieces! The Choppers began to shred Caillou to pieces. Caillou: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Caillou was in pieces, and then all the remains of Caillou were conveyed towards the furnace. Lawson: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! Rachel: Yeah, Caillou will be meat for good! The remains of Caillou went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet, Lawson and Rachel looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet, Lawson and Rachel cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Caillou is dead for good! Lawson: Yay! No more Caillou! Rachel: Yeah, that's what he gets for getting his little sister into trouble with his parents! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now Caillou won't get his little sister into trouble with his parents. Lawson: Yeah, he won't get his little sister into trouble with his parents ever again! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet, Lawson and Rachel ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet, Lawson and Rachel shook hands. Lawson: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Rachel: You're the best! Ratchet: You're welcome, Lawson and Rachel! So Lawson and Rachel went out of the Chop Shop. Lawson: Okay, Rachel! Let's call Rosie and tell her the good news. Rachel: Good idea, Lawson! So Lawson and Rachel picked up their phones and phoned Rosie up. Lawson: Hello, Rosie! This is Erwin Lawson! Rachel: Hello, Rosie! This is Rachel Hart! Lawson: Me and my girlfriend Rachel Hart have gotten rid of your brother Caillou for you! In Rosie's room, Rosie was on a phone talking to Lawson and Rachel. Rosie: Really? Oh thank you for getting rid of my brother! He's nothing but an annoying baldy! He's the worst brother that I've ever had! Lawson's voice: We phoned Phineas T. Ratchet up to help us send Caillou to his house and melt him down into meat so he won't get you into trouble with your parents ever again. Rachel's voice: And for that, you're ungrounded forever. You can do whatever you like. Rosie: Thanks, Lawson and Rachel! Rosie put down her phone. Then Lawson and Rachel went back home. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Rachel's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Rachel's dad: (Scary voice) Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, get over here right now! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Caillou and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Lawson: But dad, Caillou deserves it for getting his little sister into trouble with his parents! Lawson's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Caillou and melt him down into meat! Now Caillou's parents reacted to their son's death, because of you! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Rachel's house, Rachel's dad was furious with Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Caillou and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Rachel: But dad, Caillou deserves it for getting his little sister into trouble with his parents! Rachel's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Caillou and melt him down into meat! Now Caillou's parents reacted to their son's death, because of you! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you have Lawson and Rachel to kidnap Caillou and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But mom, Caillou deserves it for getting his little sister into trouble with his parents! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Caillou and melt him down into meat! Now Caillou's parents reacted to their son's death, because of you! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Chopper Julie as Rachel Hart Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Evil Genius/David/Zack as Caillou Young Guy as Forge Paul as Chopper Brian as Chopper Shy Girl as Rosie Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Kidaroo as Caillou's screaming voice Scary voice as Lawson's angry voice Rachel's dad's angry voice and Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Rachel Hart Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff